Natsu's quest
by Acorbe
Summary: Oneshot on my take on how Natsu meets igneel


Natsu's Quest

"I'm all fired up!" I screamed.

I was standing in front of the bulletin that showed all of the quests available, with Happy, my exceed, a cat that stands up on his back paws. There was a lot, but most of them were underpaid, or they were simple everyday activities. I looked all over the board, until finally, up in the top right corner, they wanted someone to investigate a dragon sighting near a volcano, and the pay was 300,000 jewels. I snagged it off the wall and held it up in the air.

"Hahahahahaha, this is perfect there's a chance it could be igneel," I said with a small flame ignited in my throat.

Everyone in the room just spared a glance at me before going back to what they were doing, be it having a drink or arguing with one another or had initiated a fight. The only one who payed attention to me was Gajeel, who made his way over to me.

Gajeel was around the same age as me, had lots of piercings and ragged long hair. He was also a dragon slayer, just like me, though while I was a fire dragon slayer who'd absorbed part of a lightning lacrima, he was an Iron dragon slayer. Both of us were first generation dragon slayers, meaning we were trained in the art of magic by our respective elemental dragons, he was trained by Metallica, and I was trained by igneel.

"Hey stop messing around and choose our quest, hot head," he said in an irritated voice.

"Who you callin' hot head, sha do be bop boy!" I said while butting heads with him.

"Lizard breath!" He butted right back.

"Iron head!" I overpowered him.

"Natsu, Gajeel, enough!" Erza said while glaring in our direction. We

"Aye, sir," both Gajeel and I shouted while saluting her.

"Ooh can I come, it could be Grandine that was seen," Wendy said after reading the paper in my hands while popping up behind me.

Wendy was also a dragon slayer, albeit younger than us, by a lot. She was smaller and had long blue hair put into pigtails. She was trained by Grandine, the dragon of the air, she had the ability to heal others with her magic, but not herself.

"Now Natsu, have you chosen the quest yet?" She asked.

"I did, but then Gray came over and initiated the name calling, we're going to investigate a dragon sighting." I answered, then I mumbled too quietly for anyone else to hear,"who knows maybe it could be igneel,"

"Great let's pack up, then meet back here in an hour," she said.

One hour later

Gajeel, Pantherlilly,who's gajeel's exceed Happy, and I were waiting for Erza, Wendy and Carla to arrive, Carla was Wendy's exceed. Of course we did it the fun way of course, we were locked in a physical fight, with both of us leaving nasty marks on the other.

Then, instinctively the two of us stopped fighting and stepped away from each other, just as Erza turned around the corner, while pulling her massive luggage with her. Both Gajeel and I had small packs on our backs, she had a medium sized trailer overflowing with clothes the mountain of clothes went 5 metres up in the air and had to be held down with bungee cords.

Beside her while chatting with her was Wendy, who in comparison to the luggage, looked like an ant.

"Alright, the sheet says the quest is over in the volcanoes on the borders of Fiore, so we need to take the train there," Wendy informed us. Hearing this us three dragon slayers got sick, just thinking about going on said vehicle.

This was the one flaw for all dragon slayers of all generations, we all had motion sickness. No matter how strong or weak, at some point in our training we al, gained the sickness.

At the base of the volcano

It had been a long trip to get here, one train ride with the majority of them being sick the whole way, Wendy didn't have enough concentration to use a troia to get rid of the sickness.

Next all of us flew for a bit, Gajeel on Pantherlilly, Erza In her armour that had wings, Carla carrying Wendy, and Happy carrying me. This went on until the exceeds tired out forcing us to walk the rest of the way here

As everyone else panted away at the combined scorching temperature and excercise getting here, I on the other hand was running around like a lunatic breathing fire in excitement.

Further up the volcano, as we were scaling it, we came across a cave entrance. When we entered the cave the others found it sweltering hot inside, you could tell by the massive amount of sweat glistening off of their bodies. I on the other hand handled it quite well, not a single drop of sweat was on my body.

One hour later

After sneaking around the volcano for an hour everyone varied from having little to no sweat on them, to being in light clothes, yet still bathing in their sweat.

After turning around another corner something finally happened, we started hearing voices.

"Hey Zancrow, are you sure that we're in the right place?" One voice asked.

"Yes Kain, the last guild we destroyed, Titan's hold had a quest request that mentioned a fire dragon here." Another voice, presumably Zancrow.

"Well then we better hurry up, Hades wants us to finish this up quickly so that we can break the fairy tail fire wizard sooner." The now identified Kain responded.

These two were members of the legendary dark guild, grimoire heart, a guild where only the strong survive, and they have no care for the weak. This guild was at the top of the chain of the dark guilds. The only other guilds near its magnitude was Oración seis and Tartaros, these three guilds were a part of the Baram alliance.

Hearing this all I saw was red, I came out of my hiding spot at the same time as Erza, while she went after Kain, I went for round one with Zancrow. Initially we were at even power, but then my anger kept on growing, so after testing each other, I let my fire and lightning run loose.

"Talons of the lightning flame dragon!" I cried as I formed said elements into the form of a dragon's talon.

"Bellow of the flame God," was the responding attack. The force of the attacks was still even, though Zancrow was steadily gaining ground.

On the other side of the field, Kain was using his voodoo magic on himself to use his special attacks against Erza, who was gaining yards the more the fight went on.

Back to my side of the field, multiple more clashes had happened with me loosing energy and him gaining energy through eating my fire. Although I didn't want to admit it, his fire was stronger than mine, but the lightning is what gave me the extra power to stay on his level.

This went on until I'd finally lost all my magic power, Zancrow immediately capitalized on the situation.

"Flame gods supper!" He shouted while spreading his arms and legs, expelling a mouth shaped burst of fire in my direction.

I waited in pain as it consumed me, I then started to eat the fire, my low energy levels permitting me to eat his godly fires. Zancrow could only watch in horror as I stood back up revitalized from my meal.

"Planetary flames, exploding flame blade" I commanded my most powerful spell that I've ever used. Flames both godly and dragon's along with lightning exploded out of me, vaporizing everything in its path.

Behind me both Gajeel and Wendy came out of hiding, then froze staring in awe at the power that came from me.

On the other side of the field, Erza saw what was going on and moved a worn out Kain in the path of the attack, so that he'd be finished as well.

The explosion was jarring, the whole ground started shaking, luckily both members of grimoire heart were knocked out cold, unable to move for the time being. suddenly the ground started crumbling, I tried to get as close to the others as I could but I couldn't get there in time. I saw the others reach out for me, only to meet air.

I fell, and fell, and fell. Until finally I could see the ground. Turns out I was heading for the lower levels of the volcano where the magma was stored. The closer I got, the more heat I felt.

The pain of hitting ground awkwardly was soon upon me. My whole body ached from both the fight, and the fall combined.

Suddenly an ear splitting noise reached my ears. Looking around and smelling the air, it hit me, it was a smell I'd known as far as I could remember. I looked up and knew right away that this quest was the best thing that I'd done in a long time.

As I looked up I saw who raised me up as a father until suddenly disappearing all those years ago. There stood Igneel a large, red scaled dragon roughly 80 feet long.


End file.
